kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon War Part 1
Dragon War this is Three Parts for eleventh, twelfth and Thirteenth episodes of Kamen Rider Mega Magic. And it's team up with Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, since The Invasion of Leawood. Part 1 Plot Alex ask John what Wiseman big battle is?, Charlotte tell them they don't yet about that one. Medusa and Gremlin ask Wiseman what is he's big battle?, Wiseman have surprise for them. Wiseman go teleport to another world, Wiseman is at Xaviax's Place. So Wiseman to use his dark magic ring to bring back General Xaviax from the dead, Xaviax is back!. At Todd's Music Shop Charlotte saw strange person but he's gone, Alex ask her is she alright?. Charlotte is fine but she don't know who that person, Alex tell Charlotte don't worry about it. Wiseman is back with Xaviax, and he tell Medusa and Gremlin introduce General Xaviax as well, Xaviax tell Wiseman that he was destroyed long time ago by Kamen Riders. Wiseman tell him there is new kamen riders as well on earth, Xaviax to bring his Minions to fight new kamen riders. Xaviax tell Wiseman his got evil plan that he will meet someone to make him evil and it's surprise for them. Alex and John are walk down in city, but Medusa and Gremlin are here. Alex and John are ready fight them, but Medusa to bring the ghouls and minions. Alex and John don't know about those minions, now they fighting them. Medusa and Gremlin are nearly to destroy the riders, but strange people have arrive to save Alex and John. It's Len (Wing Knight) and Kase (Siren) to help them, Medusa and Gremlin are go back to Wiseman's castle. Alex and John to meet Len and Kase, so they taking them to Treesland. Kit is training in his home, but someone knock his door. It's Kit's dad (Frank), He tell Kit that Xaviax is back agian. Kit wants going to find Len and Kase, but Frank give his son a new dragon knight advent deck. Frank tell him this one is more stronger than the other, so Kit transform to Kamen Rider. But something happen to him, he turn into evil. General Xaviax was Frank Taylor, At Treesland Alex and John tell Bryan and the others introduce Len and Kase, Bryan ask them who they are. Len tell Bryan that him and Kase are Kamen Riders, Alex and his friends was shock they is different riders. Len tell Alex and John are they riders as well, Kase tell them her and Len are in another world in beyond the mirrors. Xaviax is back and he's got Kit Taylor with him, Gremlin and Medusa tell Wiseman and Xaviax that there is new people save the riders, Xaviax know who they are. Kit tell them it's Len and Kase, so Xaviax tell him to destroy his friends. Alex tell Len and Kase who those monsters with the ghouls?, Len know they are minion and he think that Xaviax is return. Kase go to find other riders from ventara, Len want go see Kit about Xaviax is back. Lisa tells everyone look at the crystal ball, Len see Kit is here in the city. So he's going to see him, Alex and John going to catch him. Len see Kit again, Kit is not happy with Len. Len thinks somethings wrong with him, Kit is transform to Dragon Knight to fight Len. So Len Transform to Wing Knight, Kit nearly going to kill Len. But Alex and John are going to help save Kit not going attacked his friend Len, Kit is fighting Alex and John. Kit bring Xaviax's Minions to fight the riders, Kit is going back to Wiseman's place. But Minions are attack Len and John, now Kase is back with the others riders as well. Alex saw another rider he thinks that is Kit again with another suit, Len tells him that's different rider. Kase tells Alex and John introduce Quinn (Sting and Trent (Onyx), Xaviax ask Kit that he destroy Len?. Kit didn't kill Len, because Alex and John save Len from him. Xaviax not happy, but Wiseman tell Kit that he fight Len again.